For N and Only N
by elyssia111
Summary: When 14 year old Sam is ditched for the summer with a friend in Goldenrod City of Johto to celebrate but really because her family has no choice instead of taking her with them. When her friend takes her to a fancy ball she meets a dashing 15 year old named N. how does she begin to trust and see his point of view before her's. *Before game and Story better than summary* NxOC,
1. Chapter 1

For N and only N

CHAPTER 1 or July 10, 2012

Have you even had just a great day that just beat all the others, now have you had the worst day that made your entire life feel just horrible in general? Now I thought that on my birthday I would have the former not the latter but you can't plan life. Ironically it isn't the normal thing you would expect from someone but I'm not exactly normal, but not the cliché not normal, just me. My name is Samantha, and I'm from the city of Goldenrod in the region of Johto. Also just to set things straight just because most don't get it even if I tell them it straight, I refuse to be called Samantha, and though I'm a girl I would just prefer Sam over everything. Samantha is purely restricted for those I chose to not pay any attention to or I don't care for. And Sammy was only for my family.

Well I would first like to say that this summer I intend to make my life fun for once because next year I get to go to Pokémon training school. Sadly unlike most people my parents had not allowed me to get a Pokémon at the age of 10 to travel Johto region and I even had to wait until the age of 14 to even go to Pokémon training school. So I was forced to go to plain old school like my older sister, but unlike her, who wanted to be a journalist all her life, I didn't have any reason to go to the school because I knew that I wanted to travel the world with Pokémon. The reason for that is purely for the fact that my father believes that being a Pokémon trainer had no significance to help the world and I would regret it in the end. And he also had stated that Pokémon were nothing more than merely pets. No matter how many times I had tried to persuade him that Pokémon were friends if not family members, he would never sway from his beliefs. He was extremely stubborn for a person who made it in life as a salesman in the markets of Johto meeting thousands of people and seeing their ideals and way of life. But he had said when I'm 18 he has no authority against me and that I can do whatever I feel that I like.

So on my birthday I had woken up before everyone in my family, as usual, and hoped for nothing more than just cake and one gift. I had noticed that I seemed to always be by myself at my house stuck there while my family left me alone. I had never thought of it before but suddenly on my birthday it hit me. My father, Dave, was always gone during the day all around the region and when he got home he wanted to just rest and relax. My mother, Martha, has been working at the Pokémon center for 21 years and had to work just as much if not more than my father. And my sister, Kim, left me every day to hang out with her friends or go to club meetings; in fact she treated our apartment as if it was just a place to sleep at night. That's when I had also realized I became a hermit at the age of 14, no wait more like 8.

And when I was close to another breakthrough my mom woke up, "Hello Sammy, how are you this morning", she said.

"Oh, just thinking, about stuff", I said trying my best to seem happy.

"Well I hope about nothing to upsetting" she stated as if she knew what I was already thinking, "Oh before I forget Happy Birthday. And your father and I both got you a gift, but get ready first okay."

"Sure thing", I said as perky as I could make myself. Now I had no idea why they had wanted to wait until I was ready and dressed but I didn't want to wait any longer than I had to. So I dashed into my room and put on a green tank top with lace on top, a grey leather jacket, black skinny jeans and my gray high-tops. And looking at myself I saw how different and how much I changed since the year before, I had gotten taller, lost my baby fat, and actually gotten hips, not that much but for my slim physique quite a lot. I mean I wasn't exactly the sexiest thing out there, I mean I was only 14, but I felt pretty and like an actual teenager.

But before I could even leave my room though my sister tackled me to the ground. She said with a highly amused voice, "Well, well, well what have we here? My sister a year older…impossible"

"Do you really feel it necessary to tackle me to the ground, even on my birthday?"

"Yes, I gotta show you that just 'cause you're a year older doesn't mean that you can beat me", she replied with a rather cocky voice as she helped me off the ground.

"Fine, whatever you say. But I expect a gift now and cake and something amazing and, and-"when she cut me off by saying "you aren't getting anything out of me, because after you see what mommy and daddy got you you'll freak."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see, follow me." And then she grabbed my hand and we skipped to the kitchen. When I saw my parents they stepped in front of me and showed me the one thing I never expected to get-"Y-y-you got me a Pokémon."

My mom cut in saying," Your father and I decided that it would be best that during the summer you train for exploring the world and collecting all the gym badges by the beginning of September."

"You mean that I can go all around Johto before going to school."

"Actually you don't have to go to school at all. And we thought it would be nice gift to you if you could go hang out with your friends at anytime this summer. In fact, you can go sleepover tonight."

That comment is what set me off; I knew that they were hiding something big from me if they wanted me to be only with friends on my own birthday. Its one thing to invite my best friends over and we just hang out with m y family but it's another for them to want to ditch me with anyone so they can do something. So I knew it better I ask than let it go, "Why should I hang out with my friends today, aren't we gonna be together today?"

My mom flashed me a guilty look and said in an endearing tone,"Well your dad and I got invited to go to are high school friend's vacation, and there were no children allowed. So, felt it would be best if you stayed with your friends for awhile."

I just stared bewilderedly between my mom and dad examining the look on their faces before I asked," can't I stay with Kim for the time being?"

"Actually, I have to leave because I got offered an internship. And I have to leave in the next 20 minutes", Kim said with a rather guilty look but I could easily see through it and tell that she was glad to not stay with the family for the summer.

I stared dumbfoundedly at them all when I sucked it up and stated rather stoically and said," Its fine you guys don't have to worry I have my Pokémon with me and I can still hang out with my friends. It'll be fun. So when are you guys gonna be back." When I realized something important," Who can I stay with for awhile on a short notice?"

And then to rub salt in the wound my mom said," Oh we already asked your friend Allie's mom if you could stay until mid-August."

I just couldn't believe that they expected me to just let them leave before I even agreed to it. I felt betrayed, angry, and just disgusted. It's not like I didn't want to sleepover but for that long I just couldn't begin to explain anything to them so I just said, "Ok", then stalked off to my room to pack.

That's when the rage just hit me and I was throwing all my stuff into suitcases and hitting unimportant things and when I was done I just slumped to the floor and began to cry into my pillow on the floor. I felt like they were just abandoned by my own family and then before I could even let some of my sadness out my sister knocked on the door to my room saying I had to take all my stuff into the car. I dejectedly left my room and stuffing all my crap into the back of the car. And then I went back into the house to get my final bag when I saw my pokeball on my bed and decided that I could take my mystery Pokémon out of the pokeball.

I pressed the front button and out popped a cyndaquil. He looked so innocent and adorable that I just couldn't help myself by hugging him. I looked him said quietly, " I'll call you cookie". I stuffed his pokeball in my bag and just let him walk behind me for the time being. On the way to the car as I looked back at my home that I wouldn't see for more than a month I felt weak and wanted to go to my room but cookie looked me in the eye and it gave the courage to get to Allie's house. But he also made me realize that as long as I had him that I might just make it the summer. In the car I but my headphones on and began to tune out the world as I scratched on top of cookie's head.

When we arrived I saw Allie outside and she hugged me. My family helped me get my stuff out of the car. I had said goodbye to them as happy as I could and before they drove off my dad got out of the car and said," Have fun Sammy, be careful and here-" he handed me a creditcard," for you if you need anything". I had thanked him and hugged him. And as he got into the car I told all of my family my usual goodbye which was," Bye you guys. Oh, and remember don't eat poison muffins, they're bad for you." And then they drove off without another word.

Then Allie turned to me and asked me," Are you ready for the best birthday ever? Because my mom said we can go to a party, but we have to wait until tomorrow night."

And my face lit up as I realized that I had the chance for freedom that I never had before. I just felt as if the summer was gonna be good, but I had a nagging thought at the back of my head telling me that I might not be ready for freedom. And that's when I asked myself if I ok and I just wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 or July 11, 2012

Being the realistic or slightly pessimistic person that I am I refused to do anything the night before but when I woke up at 9:30in the morning I had decided it would be best for not only Allie, who desperately wanted to have a reason to go out and see her boyfriend Chris, but it would be good for me as well. I guess I just felt like I needed to leave her house at one point to celebrate. The only thing is I had no clue what to do for fun or anywhere to go.

But I figured I might as well ask Allie if she knew anyone who was having a party. Mostly because though I had friends they weren't exactly the partying type, so that was out of the question. The only people in our group who actively went to parties and had 'fun' like that was Allie and my other best friend Ashley. While I always kept them from going too far and hurting themselves, they had no responsibility. Since they were my best friends though I made sure that no matter what we wouldn't get caught, so that me the responsible one, like the adult of the group.

And might've had something to do with the fact that I didn't particularly like the usual parties that we went to, I would prefer to go to a ball or something classy. Not a place where all you can see is couples everywhere basically fucking each other while dancing, with alcohol and drugs all over the place. I mean was it so wrong to not want to get a STD by just breathing the stale air of those places. I think not. Anyhow after lazing about and surfing the internet until lunch at 3:00 I brought up the subject with Allie.

"Hey Allie, I was wondering if there are any parties tonight because I feel bored."

"What! You actually want to go partying for once! OMG! Chris is gonna have a huge party tonight at his parents condo tonight, we should totally go. It'll be so awesome I'll call him right now."

It really amazed me how she could talk that fast when it came to something that involved her boyfriend. But before I could finish my thought process her mom walked in and said "Allie, honey, what's this that I hear about a party tonight at a boy named Chris's house?"

And before I even realized it I came out with," Oh, You have it all wrong Chris is the nickname to our friend Christine who is having a sleepover tonight. We were just discussing whether or not you would allow us to go tonight."

"Oh, well I don't see a problem with that except. Wait tonight is the annual banquet for your father's company tonight. So Allie I'm afraid it'll have to wait for another day, sorry sweetie." She said in an endearing way. That's when I remembered that Allie's family was actually rich, it slipped my mind because her parents never carried themselves like the usual rich people. I mean they weren't even living in a huge mansion with a butler, gardener, and everything else.

I was secretly happy that I could go to a banquet instead of Chris's party. But I knew Allie would throw a huge fit at it like everything else that didn't go her way. When I looked to Allie though she had a smile on her face like she was planning something, something crazy, dumb, and quite possibly deadly involving the cops.

She came out saying" Mom that's fine, but I have a feeling like me and Sam might get tired and want to leave the banquet early. And since the banquet hall isn't too far, maybe Sam and I can just walk back home. That's my only worry."

I was just as surprised at Allie as her mom, because since when was Allie reasonable about something and thinking of others. Her mom just replied with a stunned look and said "sure thing honey just be careful as you walk home okay?"

"Sure mom. Sam and I are just gonna start getting ready because what time do these things usually start, 6 right? Come on Sam." And she just dragged me to her room with her mom staring wondering what just happened.

Once we were in her room she turned to me with an overly happy expression and said "Ok Sam here's the plan, we are gonna put on are party clothes underneath our dresses so that when we ditch that boring banquet we can go straight to Chris's party. oh and you should bring your bag because we need something to hold all our stuff. Also dress slutty because I met one of Chris's friends who would be just perfect for you his name is Trenton. "

I know it was wrong to listen to her but I was so bored and as long as I kept my head I'm sure I could keep myself together and not go crazy. I mean it's not like I was even going to dress slutty or even be slutty. But even as I was thinking this I had a feeling that nothing was going according to plan.

After three hours of helping Allie get ready and packing everything we need in my bag we could finally leave. I was wearing an emerald green dress that wrapped around to show my curves with one strap and it ended right before my knees with a pair of black wedges and my messenger bag, and my hair was put in a bun. While Allie was wearing a tight hot pink strapless dress that was extremely short and she had her hair down with curls and she had on 6 inch heels that she could barely walk in. and even with the heels she wasn't as tall as me, while I am 5'7" she was barely 5 feet tall. So I guess she felt the need to be taller. She also caked on makeup to seem older while I only put on lip gloss.

We both went downstairs and walked straight into the limo, which was honestly the first time I've seen them with one. While in the car Allie stayed quiet while her parents asked me questions trying to make small talk.

When we arrived I felt the need to run away now because of the sheer fanciness of it all but just put one foot forward and walked in seeing Allie with a bored look like this was all normal and boring. In fact she walked straight to our seats dragging me with her. Her parents just looked to us and continued walking to greet some important people. While partially listening to Allie talk about how amazing her boyfriend was and his party I began to analyze everyone at the banquet and realized that there was no one around our age and felt completely out of place.

After two hours of just daydreaming and partially listening, a new group of people walked in. they were announced unlike most of the other people which proved that they were important.  
"Announcing seven sages including sage ghetsis and Lord N Harmonia"

These men were wearing the oddest assortment of robes and it just surprised me to see anyone like that here. I actually had no idea who these people were and I was beginning to wonder how they were important to all these businesses. They sorta reminded me of another group I hadn't heard of here called team rocket. Another thing I had noticed that was there were only seven men considering they announced 7 sages and one lord.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed the best looking boy I had ever seen in my life wearing a high end tux and had his long and wild hair in a ponytail. It was a magnificent shade of sea green while his eyes were a gorgeous emerald green that sparkled with oddly an innocent look. And you could tell that this boy worked out by the shape of his flattering tux.

I just couldn't stop looking at him, I was so engrossed at checking him out that I hadn't noticed that Allie had left and came back surprising me holding out two drinks that vaguely looked like champagne.

I felt so ashamed and perverted just ogling him; I was practically drooling over him. He just seemed so out of place for a person that good looking, yet there he was standing near the doorway acting like this was normal to be there.

I was about to muster the courage to go up to him and talk but I finally paid attention to what Allie was saying.

"Hey Sam can you come with me to the restroom and we can ask my parents if we can finally leave this boring place." I turned to her and saw she was partially buzzed and I could tell she had to have drunken champagne or wine. All I could do was nod because I saw that the restroom was just out of the doorway near the gorgeous boy with green eyes.

I got up taking my drink and bag with me, giving myself a pep talk so that I could even say hello to that boy. Its not like I couldn't speak to people but when I meet a new person I always seem to mess up and embarrass myself and since he was an extremely cute boy I was bound to make a fool of myself.

I was so engrossed in my thought process I didn't notice that I was walking past him that I ran right into him and almost spilled my drink right on him. And like any normal girl I began to stutter an apology

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry. It was an accident."

And surprisingly he began to laugh acting like I almost didn't ruin his expensive tux. I Looked to Allie for backup but noticed she left me there looking like an idiot. When I turned to look at him again he looked me in the eyes and I suddenly felt like fainting but knew that wouldn't help anything so I finally chugged my drink in an attempt to have a reason to not speak. But that's when I realized that it was in fact was white wine. I instantly felt not only woozy from the drink but I also felt a strange sense of courage coursing through my veins. And all sense of judgment instantly left me, so I decided there was no point in just staring at him awkwardly so I began with hello.

"Well, Hello there and do you happen to be doing this fine evening" I attempted to sound very girly but wound up only speaking louder than usual.

He replied with" hello, and to answer your question I am just relaxing while I wait for my father to quit talking with his associates"

It took me a second to understand his reply for two reasons, 1.) I was kinda drunk and 2.)his voice sounded so sweet and smooth I wondered If he knew the affect it had on me. It was so seductive and it practically went so well with his looks and added to his sex appeal. I finally realized that for a conversation to work I had to say something to him.

"Oh who is your father, nevermind it's not important but you know you don't seem like you belong to a group of adults. I mean with your gorgeous looks it seems like all these would bring you down. I mean you look like you belong at a party with tons of models having fun and stuff. This just would seem to bother you and you would be bored and you're just standing there like you have a photoshoot just waiting to happen. And, and, and –"

I was cut off from my rambling by Allie as she explained " I'm going to tell my parents we are leaving and I'll give you the address because I have to go meetup with Chris before we go to his condo, okay"

"Okay "was the only thing I could say because I finally remembered what I had said to this boy, and all I was saying was how hot he was.

I turned to him with my face turning an extreme shade of red,"So that was my friend and were going to a party"

"I can tell do you want another drink?" he said and I nodded a little too much. He grabbed two drinks from one of the waiter's tray and handed it to me. I chugged it down only to realize that it was in fact white wine again. Shit. I felt courage once more.

I have no idea what possessed me to say " Thank you. So, would you like to go to the party with me and my friend, and it's gonna be nothing like this"

That's when he lost his smile and had an uneasy look like he was scared of leaving this place. Like it was his comfort zone and had no idea what to do outside. He replied, "I'm not sure"

Again with my big mouth I just had to continue with, "Oh, come on. What would you rather tell your grandchildren, that you stayed at a boring party like you were supposed to? Or… would you rather say that you ditched the boring party with the pretty girl you met there to go have a fun time despite the fact that you could get in trouble. Come on live a little"

While he thought it over I thought of everything I wished I could take it all back. Because I knew that if he said yes I might not make it the night hanging out with him because I was responsible for him because I invited him. And suddenly I looked at him and I wasn't sure what I wanted to say.


End file.
